Planes, borrachos y resultados inesperados
by Giu Giu
Summary: Kagome y Sango tienen un plan para la conquista definitiva de sus respectivos hombres pero un Inuyasha borracho y un Miroku borracho que quedan a solas con sus respectivas damas por azar del destino harán que todo cambie.
1. Chapter 1

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

En un atardecer cualquiera nuestros héroes se encontraban descansando luego de una larga recolección de fragmentos en una mansión que fue conseguida gracias a las mañas del monje Miroku. Todos se encontraban disfrutando de los manjares hasta que…

-Es increíble lo que logra Miroku con sus mañas- Observa el pequeño Shippo al monje mientras daba charla a las servidoras de comida. Por otro lado Sango estaba que hervía de los celos.

-Pobre Sango, Miroku ha descuidado su promesa de serle fiel-Exclamo Kagome observando con angustia a la exterminadora que simplemente contenía las lagrimas.

-Keh- Bufo Inuyasha molesto-No sé porque Sango está enamorado de un tipo como Miroku, nunca cambiara, será un pervertido por la eternidad.

-¡Que grosero eres Inuyasha!- Critico la joven sacerdotisa. Inuyasha reiteró su bufido de molestia.- Deberías ser más considerado con los sentimientos de quienes te rodean.

-¿Y qué conseguiría a cambio? ¿Muchos saludos y felicitaciones?- El hanyou miro molesto a la joven del futuro- Kagome…arg…yo solo me ocupo de alguien en especial.

-Y ese alguien es Kikyo- Pensó entristecida. Sabía que desde Kikyo volvió a aparecer tras su supuesta muerte en el Monte de las Ánimas. Inuyasha había puesto sus ojos en ella. Kagome no soporto y se retiro junto con Sango.

-¿A dónde vas?-Interrogo Inuyasha severamente. No quería que Kagome se alejase de él. Más debido a que el hijo del terrateniente le había echado el ojo.

**Flash Back**

Mientras nuestros viajeros se acomodaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, hizo presencia en una habitación un joven de tez blanca y cabellos castaños cortos.

-Saludos viajeros- Exclamo con suma amabilidad- Soy Toomi, hijo del terrateniente de esta mansión. Sean bienvenidos.

-Agradecemos mucho el hospedaje brindado, joven Toomi- Pronuncio Kagome con suma gracia y sonrisa, ante esto Toomi beso su mano con mucha sencillez. Esto sobresalto al hanyou-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Aléjate de ella principito!-Recrimino Inuyasha apartándolos bruscamente y mostrando muchos celos.

-¡Oh!- Expreso sobresaltado Toomi soltando a Kagome- No sabía que era su esposa.

El sonrojo de Inuyasha y Kagome hacían competencia con el traje del hanyou.

-No joven Toomi, Inuyasha es solo un buen amigo- Se expreso nerviosa. Sango, Miroku, Shippo e incluso Kirara no creían las palabras de la joven.

-Entonces no le molestaría salir a conocer el recinto a mi padre ¿O no?-Sugirió el joven hijo de terrateniente, Kagome acepto sin vacilar y ante la irrupción de Inuyasha lo mando al suelo antes de salir.

-Kagome…

-¡Torpe!-Añado Shippo como frutilla del postre-¿¡Cuando te darás cuenta que amas a Kagome y ella a ti!?- Inuyasha gruño molesto- ¡No aprendes más perro estúpido!

-Es cierto Inuyasha, tú mismo dijiste que la señorita Kikyo había quedado en el pasado y que lo único que compartían era el objetivo de derrotar a Naraku-Recordó Miroku seriamente-¿No le has comentado eso a la señorita Kagome?

-Eh…-Se sonrojo nervioso-…no es necesario que me lo recuerdes…

-No dijo nada-Repitieron todos.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Inuyasha…-Intento hablar Miroku.

-¡Tú no puedes decir nada Miroku! ¡Tú has estado haciendo de las tuyas y por eso ahora Sango habla con el hermano mayor de ese engendro de Toomi!- Restregó recordando que Miroku también tenía competencia.

-No debes recordármelo- Exclamo seriamente el monje.

**Flash Back II**

Luego de arreglar las condiciones de hospedaje, Miroku se encontraba recibiendo cachetadas de Sango.

-¡Ya me tiene harta su excelencia!- Se quejo Sango con las venas sobresaliendo- ¡Prometió serme fiel!

-Per, pero Sango…

Sango iba a proporcionar otra cachetada pero se canso, se canso y solo atino a retirarse de ahí para ir hacia el estanque a alimentar peces.

-Ah…-Suspiro con suma tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa criatura?-Escucho a una voz sumamente dulce tras suyo, volteo y exclamo- Saludos, soy Tumma, hermano mayor de Toomi y primer hijo varón del terrateniente.

-¿Tumma?- Sango interrogo un poco asqueada ¿Quién osaría a condenar a su hijo a llamarse Tumma?

-Oh, no se sorprenda de mi nombre. El problema es que usted llora por amor ¿Quién osa a no corresponderla?- Irrumpe Tumma con suma amabilidad en cada palabra.

-Bueno yo…

-Calle, mejor calle. Caminemos y conozcámonos- Volvió a irrumpir en ese momento Sango se asintió ¿Encantada? Y acompaño Tumma a recorrer el recinto, de los lejos observaba Miroku.

-Maldición…-Se resigno a decir.

**Fin Flash Back II**

-Ambos son unos torpes- Señala Shippo mostrando decepción-Ni borrachos conseguirían convencer de nuevo a Kagome y Sango- Se levanta comiendo el último tomate cherri- Por mí estaría bien que ellas vivan con Tumma y Toomi.

Shippo se retiro acompañado de Kirara hacia donde estaban las chicas, dejando a unos Inuyasha y Miroku nerviosos.

-¡No pueden ganarnos!-Enuncian en coro-¡Debemos hacer algo!

-Torpes…-Pronuncio Shippo para sí- Kagome y Sango harán lo posible para que ellos demuestren sus sentimientos en esta ocasión.

* * *

-Sango… ¡Miroku está mostrando sus celos!- Pronuncio Kagome muy emocionada- ¡He Inuyasha también!

-Sabes Kagome, no sé si este bien hacer esto…-Dudo la exterminadora- …no soy alguien que pueda seguir los consejos de tus extraños libros del futuro.

-Descuida Sango…-Indica la joven guiñando el ojo- Yo todo tengo todo bajo control…todo saldrá bien… Ni que fuera posible que se ambos se emborracharan y digan sus sentimientos.

-Tienes razón-Asiente Sango colocándose su kimono anaranjado y detallado con cintas rosadas- Miroku no toca el alcohol e Inuyasha lo detesta. Todo saldrá bien en la fiesta.

Confiadas de que todo saldría tal como decían. No sabían que el alcohol cambiaría sus vidas y las de los borrachones.

* * *

**Nota final: **¿Porque subo de nuevo esta historia? Porque soy complicada xD

Ahora subo el prox capitulo ¿Oki?


	2. Chapter 2

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-¡Duérmete Inuyasha, duérmete por Dios…Hip… mueve tu colita con esta canción y…Hip… tus orejitas van a escuchar el sonido lindo…Hip… de este cantar…Hip…, cierra tus ojitos con este compás y asi tu mamá podrá descansar! Hip… -Pronuncio el hanyou con mucha descoordinación y sobre la mesa.

-¿A eso le llamas canción?...Hip…-Le cuestiono Miroku subiéndose a la mesa tambaleándose -¡Esto es una canción!... ¡A la víbora, a la víbora víbora víbora de Lamarck de Lamarck!…Hip… ¿O era de la mar?

-¡Ay dios!-Exclamo Shippo con una gotita de sudor-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?-Se volteo a Kirara quien le maulló con resentimiento-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! Fue mi culpa…

**Flash Back**

-¿Entendiste?-Pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha, este asintió seriamente-Bueno, tú atacas por la derecha y yo por la izquierda...-Recordó señalando el plano-…tu rebanas a Toomi con Tessaiga y yo absorbo a Tumma con mi Agujero Negro. Luego tomamos ropa vieja y… ¡Acusamos al buey que se los devoro!-Pronuncio con euforia señalando al animal que se encontraba afuera.

-Keh, ya verán esos dos-Proclamo con malevolencia Inuyasha-¡Acabaremos con esos engendros!

En ese momento Miroku e Inuyasha empezaron a reírse como villanos, pero de villanos no tenían nada. Shippo los observaba algo harto ya de tanta estupidez adulta.

-¡Tontos!-Irrumpió furioso el zorrito-¿A eso llaman plan?-Interrogo seriamente-¡Mejor tomen esto!-Y Shippo les entrego una botella extraña a cada uno.

-¿Qué demonios es esto Shippo?-Cuestiono Inuyasha mirándolo con sospecha-¡¿Acaso nos quieres envenenar?!

-¡No perro tonto!-Le respondió eufóricamente-¡Es una bebida que según dicen los expertos de por acá sirve para hacerse más guapo y más hombre!

-A sí que es una bebida mágica-Analizo Miroku observando la botella-¿Qué dices Inuyasha?

-Keh, ¿Qué esperas monje? ¡Bebe!-Inuyasha abrió con brusquedad la tapa y se mando todo el contenido de inmediato.

-¡Bueno, bueno!-Se sobresalto Miroku-¡Espérame amigo!-El monje abrió la botella y también vivió el contenido al instante.

Para ya entonces Shippo se había echado a correr con Kirara, ambos observaban desde una ventana a altura.

-Espero que eso los ayude-Hablo el zorrito-¿No crees Kirara?

Kirara maulló agresivo a Shippo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto confundido-¿Es que acaso…

-¿Dónde estan las botellas del vino real?-Se escucho a un hombre-Juraría que deje dos botellas aquí.

-No deben andar lejos-Tranquilizo un segundo hombre-Todos saben que ese vino es sumamente efectivo a la hora de emborrachar y solo quienes han bebido por mucho tiempo pueden consumirlo.

-Tienes razón, solo un idiota que recién empieza a beber las tomaría-Analizo primer hombre.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!-Exclamo Shippo totalmente pálido-¡¿Qué he hecho?!

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Mamá y papá no me querían un perrito regalar…Hip…y yo me puse a llorar…Hip…Hip…!-Cantaban Miroku e Inuyasha, causando gracia a todos los espectadores.

De pronto, frente a ellos, paso una colorida piñata que ambos observaron con algo de seriedad.

-¡Atrapen al demonio!-Ordenaron al unisonó, Shippo se percato y salió en su búsqueda.

-¡Debo atraparlos!-Grito saltando sobre el tejado.

Inuyasha y Miroku salieron a toda velocidad hacia la piñata pero el hanyou empezó a avanzar en cuatro patas dejando atrás al monje, cuando este intento alcanzarlo Shippo salto sobre su cabeza proporcionándole un buen golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Ay ay ay!-Se quejo del dolor-¿Qué te sucede Shippo?-Interrogo con fastidio.

-¡Miroku!-Se percato el kitsune-¡Volviste a la normalidad!

* * *

-¡Ven aquí demonio!-Dirigió Inuyasha hacia la piñata mientras se lanzaba a esta, de improviso, se freno en seco al sentir un aroma, un aroma a sangre…-¡Kagome!-Pronuncio desesperado, borracho y algo torpe al caminar de todas formas se marcho guiado por el aroma.

* * *

-Y eso paso-Finalizo el kitsune.

-¿Nos emborrachaste?-Cuestiono Miroku, el pequeño asintió apenado-Eso es terrible Shippo, por suerte yo recobre el conocimiento.

-¡Si pero ese perro torpe no está!-Se exaspero el kitsune buscándolo por los rumbos. Al instante Kirara le maulló como si le avisase algo y este se marcho.

-¡Shippo!-Grito el monje mientras lo miraba alejarse, intento seguirlo pero fue detenido por la danza en ronda-¡No estoy de humor para kongas señoras!-Manifestó molesto.

* * *

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!-Pronunciaba Inuyasha reiteradamente-¿Dónde estás?

Por otro lado, entre todo el bucillo de gente se encontraba Sango junto con Tumma. Esta ve a Inuyasha tambalearse y con ayuda del joven Tumma lo incorporan.

-¿Inuyasha que te paso?-Interrogo la exterminadora con preocupación.

-¡¿Kagome donde esta?!-Exclamo Inuyasha sin vacilar-¡Sango..hip…hip!

-¿Te encuentras borracho?-Cuestiono Tumma, Inuyasha lo miro amenazante y el hijo del terrateniente retrocedió.

-Se fue a esperar al bosque a su amigo Toomi-Explico Sango, el hanyou empezó a gruñir con recelo- ¡Tu espera aquí! ¡Te hallas borracho!

-¡Eso no importa! Kagome…hip…-Pero Inuyasha no se quedaría a dialogar, en cuanto se distrajeron Sango y Tumma salió en busca de la joven miko.

-¿Lo conoces Sango?-Pregunto Tumma con tono de celoso, Sango lo miro seriamente.

-Sí, es un amigo-Contesto en tono fulminante, Tumma trago saliva.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento-Se inclino con lastima-¿Pero porque pregunta tanto por la señorita Kagome?

-Mmm.…es que el está enamorado de Kagome-Aclaró la exterminadora.

-¡Que! ¿Enserio?-Miro con extrañeza el joven castaño-No lo puedo creer.

-Es cierto.

* * *

-Señorita Kagome…Señorita Kagome…-Repetía Toomi con un dulce tono-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se encuentra señorita?

Entre los arbustos un ruido Toomi escucho, sonrío levemente y pretendía saltar sobre el follaje pensando que era Kagome.

-Ven aquí-Pronuncio con picardía.

-¡Claro que iré hip!...¡Engendro!-De los arbustos emergió el hanyou con una clara furia en su ser, Toomi empezó a retroceder atemorizado-¿Ahora huyes como el loco de Narakito…hip…? Cuando no está Kagome...hip… ¡Eres un enguendro…engendro!

-Espera por favor… ¡No cometas una locura!-Rogo el joven de cabellera corta, Inuyasha mostro sus garras con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Ayuda!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Abajo!-Se escucho a Kagome-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Yo pues…elimino a la competencia-Señalo a Toomi con desprecio.

-Pero eres…-Se detuvo a oler el aroma del hanyou-¿Estas borracho?

-No…solo bebí una bebida para que te gustara-Confeso haciendo ademanes, Kagome miro con sorpresa-Me gustas…hip…

-¡¿Qué?!-Kagome no creía lo que oía, el hanyou se estaba declarando. Por otro lado, Toomi se reía eufóricamente-¿Qué sucede joven Toomi?

-Es que un hanyou apestoso como él cree que se quedara contigo-De pronto mostro una sonrisa siniestra-¡Te he elegido como compañera Kagome! ¡Eres mía!

El aspecto de Toomi comenzó a cambiar. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, le crecieron garras, colmillos y una cola de aspecto felino.

-Este es mi verdadero ser-Confeso el ya transformado joven-¡Soy Toomi! ¡Miembro de la tribu de los gatos!

-¡Pero yo…hip…! ¡Soy Inuyasha y te derrotarey…digo hip…te derrotare!-Inuyasha desvaino a Tessaiga y sin vacilar lanzo el Viento Cortante, Toomi miro con los ojos bien de plato.

-Bueno yo…-Divago nervioso-¡Me rindo!-Dicho eso salió corriendo y se perdió en el bosque.

-Que valiente…-Dijo Kagome con una de sudor. De pronto sintió un aliento tibio sobre su cuello, se estremeció y exclamo-… ¿Inuyasha?

-¡Kagome…hip…te amo…!-Dijo mientras la volteaba y se acercaba a sus labios.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Al fin la segunda parte jeje, soy una complicada ._.


End file.
